


Bad nightmares

by wizardgrindylow



Series: Scorbus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: But Scorpius is here, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, post-nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardgrindylow/pseuds/wizardgrindylow
Summary: "I'm sorry""For what ?"Albus looked down. "To have woken you. To have had a nightmare once again. It's stupid"Scorpius frowned and shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He let slide his hands along Albus' arm."First, it's not stupid" [...]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo, I just wrote this quickly I hope you're going to enjoy it !!  
> Also, I'm french and I've certainly done some grammatical errors but I hope it's okay :). Enjoyyyyy

_The complete darkness. The nothingness. And the fear which tied his entrails. He tried to open his eyes wider but the black was far too deep. He tried to move, but even there something did not go. His muscles did not answer anymore. He tried to shriek, his mouth opened but none sounds went out of it. Then, he turned his head to the right and to the left to try, in vain, to perceive something. The fear made beat his heart stronger against his rib cage. Something was there. Something was with him in the darkness. His breath which had become jerkier prevented him from thinking correctly. With a shiver of dismay, he realized that something walked around him. He heard a rustle in his right, then to his left, and suddenly the darkness was less intense. It was then capable of seeing a fine silhouette lengthened on the ground. His leg had an abnormal angle and in the pale gray light which was there, he could see the trail of blood which streaked the face of the silhouette. His muscles worked again. But for nothing in the world, he would have advanced. He knew who was lengthened on the ground, unconscious. He would have been able to recognize him between one thousand others. He cried as strongly as he could, unfortunately, incapable of closing his eyes from this body on the ground. Scorpius._

Albus woke up with a small shout and struggled with his blankets, not knowing where he was. He tried to breathe, but the air did not want to enter his lungs. The panic seized him and he felt tears ran down on his cheeks. He did not manage to remove his blanket, he had the impression to be locked inside. He was in the darkness, he did not see what he was making and his arms trembled far too much. He forced the air to be entered his lungs and suppressed a sob.  
The blankets of the bed in his right moved slightly and the noise of a curtain which was opens broke the silence. Somebody tiptoed up to Albus' bed and opened slowly the curtains. Scorpius' pale and soft face appeared sudden and the vice which surrounded Albus' breast went away all of a sudden. He was at Hogwarts.  
He had had a nightmare, again.  
"Albus?" murmured Scorpius. He closed the curtain and came to sit down on the bed.  
The tracks of his tears had to be rather visible because Scorpius bent forward to take Albus in his arms.  
Albus forced himself to hold his new tears and to breathe normally. Scorpius felt like the clean linen and the familiar smell calmed Albus.  
"Did I wake you?" murmured Albus, his voice a little hoarse.  
Scorpius shook his head in his neck. Albus knew that it was false but not matter what happened,now Scorpius was there and everything would be well.  
"I am sorry"  
Scorpius moved back slightly to be able to see his face. His eyes were a little tired but his look was soft. His arms were still on Albus' shoulders when he spoke to him.  
"For what?"  
Albus looked down. "To have woken you. To have had a nightmare once again. It's stupid"  
Scorpius frowned and shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He let slide his hands along Albus' arm. "First, it's not stupid and no matter for what, you know that I don't care to be woken by you, Albus. And then you know, it's normal to have nightmares"  
"But you never make any of this" murmured Albus, his eyes was lowered Scorpius' hands on his knees.  
"I- yes I also make it." Albus raised his eyes to observe the face of the boy. "They are less violent than yours I imagine but yes."  
Fragments of his nightmares turned in Albus' head. His parents or Scorpius always finished dead. Without he can ever make nothing but to look at their dead body. He shook his head.  
"You don't even imagine. I- you … Every time I wake up I'm always afraid that it's real, that my parents- that you, you aren't anymore there. I never know where I'm when I wake up, I just have this horrible certainty that something doesn't go well and I manage more to breathe and …"  
Scorpius put his hands on his cheeks. Albus closed his eyes at the contact. Only to speak about it, he felt the panic rose in him. Never he could lose Scorpius, never.  
Scorpius bent forward and put his lips on Albus'. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and Albus felt reassured about all its fears. Scorpius lifted the blankets and slipped next to Albus who lay down too. He put his head in Albus' neck, his hair tickling his chin and crossed an arm over his stomach. Albus closed his eyes and interlaced his fingers with Scorpius'.  
"I love you" murmured softly Scorpius.  
Albus squeezed his fingers. "Love you too , Scorp".  
He felt Scorpius' breath, slow and regular against his neck. He knew that the sleep was now going to arrive, without bad dream with Scorpius in his side.  
And Albus fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


End file.
